Ricordi Matita Blu (Blue pencil memories)
by Sora-vongola27
Summary: Tsunahime's lost her memories of Reborn also got kidnapped by an unknown mafia. It's now up to Reborn to retrieve tsuna back and her memories of him. A!RebornXFem!Tsuna


**Ricordi matita blu **(Blue pencil memories)

The sun was about to set, a raven-haired man and an auburn-haired woman went to the mountains that's filled with cherry blossoms, finally they have reached their destination, there's cherry blossoms, at the nearest end of the cherry blossoms there was an Italian gazebo.

"_Reborn…" The woman called the man._

"_What is it?" He asked. _

"_Promise me that you'll love me forever?" The woman asked, pointing out her pinkie to Reborn._

"_Why would you ask something like that? Of course, will love you forever, baka… promise me this too, that you'll love me only and no one else, and don't ever forget about me...tsuna." The hitman flicked tsuna's forehead. "Itai… Reborn!" The woman pouted, rubbing her forehead, the hitman smirked, while tsuna was rubbing the part where Reborn flicked her, cursing under her breath, she looked at Reborn, then the hitman kissed tsuna, pair of lips connected._

_Reborn broke the kiss, leaving tsuna all blushing in crimson red, the hitman pointed out his pinkie to tsuna, and so was the brunette, smiling, the two of them pointed again their pinkies…_

"_You promise right?" tsuna asked._

"_Of course, I'll love you for eternity." Reborn gave tsuna the thing he rarely does to her, giving her a gentle smile that even the guardians never saw to him EVER. (Well except for Tsuna. X3)_

"_I promise too Reborn, that I will love you and never forget about you forever… il mio amore." Tsuna said while shaking her pinkie signifying that she agrees, even the hitman._

"_I love you my love." Reborn said while tsuna smiled gently, putting reborn's hand to her face. "I love you too my love." Tsuna whispered._

-Dream finished-

"RRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the sound of the cell phone rang, Reborn rouse from his slumber, didn't end his dream, he growled in annoyance, grabbed his cell phone, looking at the clock it was 3 am, he frowned, looking at the address of the caller… it was her niece. He answered.

"What is it, Yuni?" Reborn asked, he can hear Yuni crying. "U-uncle Reborn, come here in the HQ, T-tsuna-…" Yuni fall silent, bit her lip. Reborn froze he feared something happened to her lover, Tsuna. The raven-haired gripped his blanket tightly, gritting his teeth. "I'll be there, just stay there."

"Okay Uncle Reborn, I'm here with all of the guardians of Vongola, we're waiting outside the infirmary." Yuni replied. "Okay, wait for me in 30 minutes." Reborn said then hanged his phone.

~30 minutes passed~

Yuni was sitting on a chair, waiting for his uncle to arrive. The sky arcobaleno pondered "The blue, magnificent sky fell into the darkness, the sun was covered by the moon, turning the light into dark, not an inch of light can be seen… then the dark sky will kept hidden." yuni broke her muse as she saw his uncle walking towards her.

"Uncle Reborn!" yuni rise. "Where's tsuna?" reborn asked. "She's in the infirmary... Gokudera and Yamamoto are also inside the infirmary." Yuni replied, the raven-haired flicked his fedora as he walk towards the door, he stopped, turning the door knob, he slowly opened the door, looking at tsuna who was lying on the bed, unconscious, he saw the rain and storm guardian waiting for tsuna to rise from her deep slumber. The raven-haired called one of them. "What's her status…Gokudera?" the silver haired man stand, answering the hitman's question. "Well she's still unconscious, Shamal said that she'll be awake any moment. "

"Get out." Reborn said, gritting his teeth, the two of them left, after they left, Reborn walked towards tsuna, holding her hand. "Tsuna, act like a boss and open your eyes, they need you… I need you tsuna, so open your eyes right now, il mio amore." Reborn whispered. He lowered his fedora, leaned closer to tsuna, kissing her on her forehead and her hand.

Tsuna's hand moved an inch. Reborn react, he saw tsuna opening her eyes, felt with joy seeing tsuna opening her eyes. After tsuna opened her eyes she muttered "…Where am I?" looked at her surroundings she saw a man holding her hand, she let go of Reborn's hand then asked "Who are you? And why are you touching my hand mister?" The raven-haired eyes widened, he growled, grit his teeth, clenched fists too hard revealing pure white.

"Don't you know who I am, Tsuna?" reborn asked while Tsuna nodded." No I haven't seen you in my whole life, and why do you know my name mister? Tell me." Tsuna said in a calm tone mixed with anger in it. Reborn found it annoying, asking him with an anger tone, he gritted his teeth in anger. He walked towards the door, and left.

"JUUDAIMEEEE!" a shout was heard, the brunette startled. She saw the silver-haired man running towards her, giving her bear hug. "Juudaime, I was worried, are you okay? Does it still hurt? Just tell me anything." The silver-haired man asked. Tsuna nodded in answer. "I'm okay Gokudera, don't worry about me, but there's something I want to ask you about." Tsuna said. His eyebrows rise. "What is it, juudaime?"

"Tell me, what's the name of the man wearing a black fedora with an orange strip in it, has a chameleon beside his shoulder, wearing a suit and an orange dress shirt… finally, what is my relationship with him? He told me that I was married to him… is that true, tell me all of it what happened." She said.

"His name's Rebo-…" a loud slam on the door was heard. "Gokudera we're at alert level 4, take Tsuna and yuni to a safe place, I'll handle the enemies!" Yamamoto said.

_MEANWHILE AT THE WOODS~ _

Reborn went to the woods. He shot ten trees making the trees fall. He went to the mountains where Tsuna and him went for some alone time. He passed each sakura trees. He stopped. He saw the Italian gazebo where the two of them promised. Out of nowhere, he suddenly remembered the time they both promised to each other.

"Why didn't you remembered me, what about our promise to each other?" he said. Suddenly he heard someone's following him. He cocked his gun then waited for the right time to shot the man who's following him.

"Calm down, you don't need to cock your gun." A man said while Reborn growled. "What do you want, Colonnello?!" Reborn asked. "I'm just here to talk to you is that a problem? Kora!" Colonnello said.

"I have no time to deal wi-". "Sulk here and be miserable for the rest of your life or get your lazy ass out there and try to let her remember you… choose... kora!" Colonnello said while Reborn growled. The raven-haired rise then he kicked Colonnello. "Oi, what was that fo-". Colonnello looked at Reborn but saw no one. "THAT JERK!" Colonnello said infuriated.

_At the Vongola Head Quarter_

"I know that!" the silver-haired man said, annoyed. "Wait how about Yamamoto-kun? I'm not leaving!" the brunette said. "Juudaime, we can't do that, trust me he can handle them." He said to the brunette.

"No I don't want to leave anyone behind!" she said. The silver-haired sighed, he grabbed Tsuna's neck. "Gokudera, you're grabbing my neck." She said a bit frightened. Her sight began to dim. She suddenly closed her eyes then lost conscious. Gokudera carried the brunette then left the infirmary. "Yuni Where are you!?" he called the sky arcobaleno. "AHHH!" a scream was heard. He went to the place where the scream was heard.

He finally reached the place where the scream was heard. His eyes widened. "G-gokudera!" yuni shouted. "Shut your trap bitch! Give me the vongola boss or your precious friend will die." The Mafioso said while Gokudera 'tched'. "I won't let you touch juudaime, you worthless shit." Gokudera said. The Mafioso grinned devilishly. "That's too bad… I thought you'll choose the first one." The Mafioso said while Gokudera's eyes widened he felt someone stabbed him from behind. "HAHAHAHAHA!" the Mafioso laughed.

"Why you…guh..." Gokudera coughed blood. His eyes wanting to shut, body feeling numb, getting weaker. He looked back he saw the Mafioso who stabbed him. He accidentally dropped Tsuna then the other Mafioso carried Tsuna. "Here's your precious friend!" The Mafioso said, threw yuni close to him then left. Gokudera cursed under his breath while Yuni's fainted. "I couldn't save you from them juudaime… I'm so sorry juudaime." He muttered, he slowly closed his eyes then all he can see is darkness.

In a flower meadow, Gokudera was lying under the tree. "Gokudera-kun!" A familiar voice called the silver-haired man. "Juudaime…" Gokudera said suddenly he felt something trickling down to his cheeks. "Gokudera, why are you crying?" Tsuna asked. "Gomen, juudaime… i don't even know why I'm crying." Gokudera said. He felt a finger wiping off his tears. "Don't cry Gokudera-kun everything will be alright." Tsuna said while smiling.

"Yes… juudai-". "Shh… don't speak a word, just sleep… okay? Everything will be alright." Tsuna said while Gokudera's lying on Tsuna's lap. "Juudaime… arigatou." Gokudera said while Tsuna's caressing Gokudera's hair. "Juudaime… JUUDAIME!" Gokudera said awakened from his dream. He opened his eyes then rose from his bed. "Where am I?" he said. "That's some dream you got there…" Shamal said. "Tch… why are you here?" Gokudera growled. "I'm the one who treated you and that's the thanks you'll give me?" Shamal said

"Where are Yuni and Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked. "Yuni's fine, she's resting while Yamamoto suffered a lot of injuries." Shamal said worried. Then they heard the sound of the door opened. "Shamal has Gokudera awakened yet?" A familiar voice asked. "He has, but still resti-". "Get out." Reborn said. "Hai hai…and Reborn take it easy on him."Shamal said, he closed the door then left the two of them.

"Gokudera… Tell me what happened." Reborn said. "She was taken… I couldn't protect juudaime… my sincere apologies Reborn-san…" Gokudera said. Reborn frowned. "Do you know who took her?" The raven-haired asked but the silver-haired man shakes his head. "I don't know either…" gokudera replied.

_**SLAM! **_

"Reborn-san, you've got an unknown call!" a Mafioso said. "Let's go Maria!" Reborn said. They walked into the office and picked up the phone. "What do you want?!" Reborn asked. "Hallo Reborn! Let's just say that a certain someone wanting to speak with you…" an unknown person said. "Where am I?! H-help me… a-ah! Please anyone! AH! W-what's that!? I-it hurts!" A familiar voice said.

"TSUNA!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" reborn said in a rage. "Let's just say that we had a little fun playing with her." Unknown person said. "If you lay a finger with her… I'll never forgive you and I will hunt you down!" Reborn said. "Too late I already lay my finger on her… come and find us~ HAHAHA!" The unknown person said.

_**Toot toot toot toot toot**_

The call ended. Reborn's killing mode has turned on. "Maria…" Reborn said. "H-hai Reborn-san?" maria asked. "Tell Giannini to track the location that called a while ago… then report it to me." Reborn said. "Yes Reborn-san!" maria replied then left.

'I'll save you Tsuna.' Reborn said in his thought.


End file.
